POROS DAN SEMESTA (END)
by Biancadeo
Summary: Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Jongin yang tidak menaruh peduli pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo, seorang berandal cilik yang begitu menyukai Jongin. IT'S KAISOO. BOYLOVE
1. Chapter 1

POROS DAN SEMESTA

 _Dimana seekor burung menemukan suaranya. Langit mengenali sang kelabu serta gugur bersemayam sesuai musim. Semua begitu mudah bagi seseorang untuk melupakan. Menikmati untaian kalimat pada bibir langit tua. Bahkan gelap datang dengan begitu lambat. Cinta mengubah semuanya menjadi mudah sekaligus rumit. Ketika sosok damai itu datang dengan redup. Semua seakan melayang. Elakan bahkan tak terjadi. Penerimaan juga begitu._

 _Ketika ia menyatakanku sebagai sebuah poros. Saat itu juga kesadaranku berkuasa, dia adalah semesta._

Ini sudah ke-sepuluh, lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu menghitung kali keberapa teman sebangkunya ini menguap lebar. Penjelasan lelaki tua dengan sedikt janggut yang memutih didepan bahkan tak diindahkan sama sekali olehnya.

"Baekho- _ya_ , berhentilah menguap atau tua bangka didepan itu akan mengusirmu dari sini"

Pria yang diajak bicara hanya bergumam singkat sebagai jawaban. Ia mengendikan bahu. Masa bodoh dengan mata pelajaran ini, ia lebih memilih merosotkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Menyangga kepala dengan tangan kemudian tangan yang bebas dipekerjakan untuk meraih buku terdekat guna menutupi wajah kantuknya.

" _Hey_ , jongin. Apa teman sekamarmu sudah datang?"

Lelaki yang merasa diberi pertanyaan lantas menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Sejujurnya ia baru ingat bahwasannya ia akan memiliki teman sekamar. Sungguh disayangkan, mengingat selama ini Jongin sudah merasa nyaman menyimpan kamar itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"ayolah, punya teman sekamar itu menyenangkan. Kau bisa berbagi celana dalam bersama"

Suara tawa Baekho sedikit teredam karena buku yang membekap mulutnya. Lelaki bermarga Kang itu sedikit banyak merasa senang sahabatnya ini akhirnya mempunyai teman sekamar. Paling tidak, Jongin bisa belajar terbuka dan berbagi sesuatu.

Kim Jongin, manusia paling pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia memiliki banyak cadangan topeng bahagia. Tak ada yang mampu mendobrak tembok itu. Kang Baekho, meskipun lama ia menjadi sahabat Jongin, lelaki berpostur tinggi itu tetap belum mampu membuka batasan yang dibangun Jongin. Mereka dekat, tapi bersekat.

Jongin menyeret kakinya pelan, hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan. Salahkan guru wanita menyebalkan itu, memberi tugas menyalin dengan seenak jidat. Ia meregangkan lengannya perlahan, langkah lebarnya telah sampai pada pintu kamar. Sedikit tersentak ternyata pintu tidak terkunci. Jongin sempat memutar cepat otaknya, ia yakin tidak lupa mengunci pintu saat pagi tadi berangkat sekolah.

Ah, dia baru ingat. _Teman sekamar._

Melangkah pelan masuk, bau kental asap rokok menyambut indra pernafasannya. Ia bersumpah peraturan sekolah masih berlaku mengenai larangan merokok.

Disebrang sana, pertama kali Jongin bertemu mata dengan _dia_. Seorang lelaki yang sedang sibuk menghisap benda biadap itu. Ia sedang duduk tenang pada tepian kasur. Dari jauh Jongin bisa melihat lelaki itu memiliki kulit yang teramat putih. Ia hanya berbalut kaos hitam dengan ripped jeans biru tua. Sepatu kets berlogo mewah dengan warna senada. Rambut merah kontras dengan kulit wajahnya. Lelaki itu memakai kontak lens berwarna biru dan ia memiliki sedikit kantung mata dibawah mata lebarnya.

Jemari lentik lelaki itu memainkan batang rokok yang tinggal separuh. Bibirnya membentuk seringaian ketika manik mereka bertemu.

"hai"

Katanya. Sapaan normal yang memang seharusnya diajukan ketika bertemu. Lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya. Membuang puntung kedalam tempat sampah setelah sebelumnya mematikan merah pada sumbunya. Ia melangkah pelan menuju lelaki yang masih belum membalas sapaan.

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kanannya, membiarkan tangan itu menggantung menunggu respon lelaki yang lain. Setelah beberapa detik, Jongin menyambut tangan lentik Kyungsoo. Membiarkan tangan itu bersemanyam pada genggamannya.

"Kim Jongin. Panggil saja Jongin"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya menyamping. Ia menusuri wajah tampan Jongin. Bagaimana tuhan menciptakan rahang tegas itu, kulit coklat yang menggoda, matanya yang tajam saat beradu dan surai coklat yang menutup sebagian dahinya.

"baiklah Jongin- _ssi_. apa kau keberatan dengan asap rokok ku?"

"tentu saja, sekolah memberi larangan keras terhadap rokok"

"lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku melanggarnya?"

Jongin melempar tasnya pada kasur ketika menyadari Kyungsoo sudah sibuk dengan pematik dan satu lagi puntung rokok terselip diantara bibir itu.

"kau akan dihukum"

"itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak melaporkannya"

"siapa bilang aku tidak akan melaporkanmu?"

Kyungsoo beradu menatap manik elang milik Jongin. Ia menjilat bibir atasnya setelah membuang asap rokok untuk yang kesekian kali.

"aku bertaruh lelaki sepertimu tidak akan tega melaporkan murid baru sepertiku"

Jongin berdecih. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pertemuan pertama dengan teman sekamarnya menjadi kacau. Lelaki itu bahkan meyakini hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo tidak akan menjadi baik sampai esok hari.

"Jongin"

Lelaki yang dipanggil menoleh kesamping. Ia tidak mendapati kepulan asap bersarang disekitar Kyungsoo. Jongin mulai mendudukan dirinya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju kulkas hendak mengambil minuman dingin. Baiklah, tidak masalah menurutnya membuka pembicaraan dengan Kyungsoo.

"apa?"

"kau tau. Aku pikir aku menyukaimu"

Seketika Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menerjab berulang kali. Bahkan tangannya yang bebas mulai mengorek telinga, siapa tau ia salah mendengar.

"apa perlu aku ulangi? Aku rasa, aku menyukaimu"

Merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan gendang telinganya. Jongin menoleh dimana suara itu berasal. Perlu lelaki itu akui, bahwa suara Kyungsoo begitu lembut menyapa pendengarannya. Namun kalimat yang dikeluarkannya sungguh membuat kepala Jongin mendadak menjadi pening.

"apa maksudmu dengan menyukai?"

Jongin sudah kembali ketempatnya. Ia duduk pada tepian kasur kemudian menyimpan gelas pada nakas. Maniknya sukses menangkap manik Kyungsoo yang kini beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian duduk tepat disamping Jongin.

"kau tau, menyukai. Hal-hal seperti kau merasakan jantungmu berdetak seperti _trampoline._ Atau ada banyak kangguru yang melompat-lompat riang menggelitik isi perutmu. Atau mungkin, sesuatu yang berdesir kemudian menjadi tegak dibawah sana"

"kau sungguh luar biasa tuan Do. Ini kali pertama kita berbincang dan arah pembicaraanmu sungguh membuatku muak. Perbaiki dulu otakmu baru bicara denganku"

Jongin mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil dari kasurnya. Baru saja lelaki itu hendak merebahkan diri, Kyungsoo mencekal lengannya dengan kasar.

"HEY!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Aku sungguh menyukaimu!"

"dan apa maksudmu dengan menyukai?! Kita bahkan baru lima belas menit bertemu, dan kau sudah mengklaim kau menyukaiku?"

"ya, aku menyukaimu! Aku suka ketika kau tertawa bersama teman-temanmu, aku suka ketika kau berdiam diri melihat jendela, aku suka caramu makan, aku suka caramu berjalan, aku suka wajah seriusmu saat menyalin tugas, aku suka saat pertama melihatmu dari dekat beberapa menit yang lalu!"

"kau menguntitku?!"

"Ya –maksudku, tidak! Aku baru mulai sekolahku hari ini, dan saat aku sedang berkeliling aku melihatmu. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau teman sekamarku. Bukankah kita bejodoh?"

Jongin mendengus kasar. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan berdiri menantang mata Kyungsoo. Rahangnya mengeras melihat bagaimana raut wajah Kyungsoo menjadi datar, bahkan Jongin bersumpah melihat Kyungsoo sempat tersenyum remeh padanya.

"aku ini laku-laki. Dan kalaupun aku perempuan, aku tidak sudi berjodoh denganmu"

"aku juga laki-laki Jongin. Aku laki-laki normal yang masih menyukai lubang vagina. Tapi jika aku bersamamu, aku adalah seorang _gay_ yang menyukai seorang Kim Jongin"

Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat meraba pelan dada bidang Jongin. Turun sampai pada perut datarnya, kemudian ditepis kasar oleh sang empunya.

"kau gila!"

Cahaya pagi membuat mata Jongin sedikit menyipit. Ia merenggangkan pegangannya pada tas ransel kemudian menoleh kebelakang. Mendengus sebal mendapati Kyungsoo masih ada disana lengkap dengan senyum bodohnya. Lelaki seputih susu itu terus memperhatikan Jongin seakan Jongin adalah barang antik yang sebentar lagi akan punah. Jongin tidak peduli mau sampai mana Kyungsoo akan mengekorinya, baginya tugas yang saat ini belum terselesaikan lebih penting dari apapun. Ia butuh Baekhoo untuk bagian hitung-menghitung. Sejak kecil, Jongin sangat anti dengan angka. Bahkan, saat muncul pertanyaan apa yang menjadi alerginya, jawabannya adalah kalkulator.

 _Ugh_ , Jongin sangat tidak ingin peduli. Ia berusaha menulikan telinga walaupun samar lelaki itu tetap mendengar bagaimana teman-temannya sepanjang lorong berbisik tentang pesona lelaki dibelakangnya. Jongin memperlambat langkah kemudian melirik kebelakang. Kyungsoo masih ada disana, sepertinya ia tidak menaruh peduli pada orang-orang itu. Terbukti bahwa saat ini Kyungsoo masih tetap mengikuti dan memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Jongin. Sungguh Jongin benar-benar tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni Kyungsoo. Waktu telah memburunya.

"Jongin, teman sekamarmu benar-benar seksi"

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut sialan Baekhoo pagi ini. Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sungguh tidak pernah mempermasalahkan orientasi seksual sahabatnya, toh hampir sebagian besar penghuni sekolah ini adalah penyuka sesama jenis atau paling tidak mereka adalah penyuka semuanya. Menyukai penis dan lubang vagina sekaligus. Namun, terkadang Baekhoo sungguh sulit mengatur hormon remajanya. Ia kelewat sering menerjang teman-temannya sampai kalap. Tak jarang Jongin menemukan Baekhoo dengan teman ranjang berbeda serta aroma sperma yang menyeruak memenuhi setiap ruangan dikamarnya.

"kurasa lelaki itu menyukaimu Jongin. Kau harus _move on_ , sadarlah wanita itu tidak akan kembali padamu"

Lanjutnya. Oh Jongin bersumpah akan menyumpal mulut sahabatnya dengan sepatu apabila ia masih membicarakan Kyungsoo atau wanita itu. Pikirannya menerawang pada perdebatan antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo semalam. Ia semakin bergidik ngeri ketika otaknya seolah memutar ulang saat lelaki berparas wanita itu menyatakan perasaan untuk Jongin. Jongin meyakini diri sendiri bahwa ia lelaki normal. Setidaknya ia masih menyimpan banyak cinta untuk wanita beruntung yang dimaksud oleh Baekhoo.

Hari kemudian terus berganti. Mengikuti Jongin sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan rokok beberapa hari terakhir. Ia memilih untuk memperhatikan teman sekamarnya. Wajah tegangnya ketika mengerjakan tugas, wajah basahnya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, wajah kecewanya saat kalah bermain permainan pada ponsel sampai wajah damainya saat tertelap.

Setiap hari, setiap waktu Kyungsoo selalu menyatakan cinta pada Jongin seperti manusia yang kehabisan harga diri. Tak jarang ia mendapat senyum remeh dari Jongin, gertakan atau bahkan dorongan kasar. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli, dihajar habis pun ia tidak peduli.

Sesibuk apapun Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin, Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo. Anak kaya yang sombong. Anak berandal. Tiada hari bagi Kyungsoo tanpa membuat masalah. Satu-satunya alasan ayahnya menyekolahkan Kyungsoo di asrama adalah tidak lain dan tidak bukan agar Kyungsoo menjadi anak yang tau aturan. Tidak muluk-muluk, ayah Kyungsoo tidak pernah berharap anaknya menjadi anak baik-baik, karena ia lebih dari tau bahwa hal itu mendekati mustahil.

Bukan Kyungsoo namanya jika ia tidak berhasil menemukan jalan keluar untuk memenuhi hasrat kegemarannya, yaitu mencari masalah. Setiap dua hari satu kali, lelaki bermata bulat itu akan menyelinap keluar, mengendap, memanjat pagar kemudian beralih pada mobil Ferrari biru yang selalu terparkir rapi dibelakang asrama. Kyungsoo akan membawa mobilnya membelah jalanan dengan kecepatan yang tidak waras. Menemui teman-temannya di gemerlap klub malam, sampai menggoda wanita-wanita yang tengah mengerling genit ke arahnya.

Ada kalanya Jongin pura-pura tertidur dan menyadari Kyungsoo mengendap keluar tengah malam. Terlalu malas bagi Jongin untuk ikut campur urusan Kyungsoo, ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur dan kembali terbangun saat mendapati Kyungsoo baru saja kembali dan menutup pintu mereka dengan sangat pelan. Jongin melirik jam pada nakas, matanya melebar melihat jarum jam menunjukan angka lima pagi. _Apa lelaki ini sudah gila?_

"Jongin, aku menyukaimu"

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya menggantung baju seragam pada lemari kayu. Ia memilih melirik lelaki yang baru saja menyatakan cinta dengan teramat mudah. Entah ini sudah kali keberapa Kyungsoo mengungkap terang-terangan perasaannya untuk Jongin. Sungguh, Jongin mulai muak. Maniknya menatap manik cantik Kyungsoo. Dalam benak Jongin, ia meyakini sosok ibu Kyungsoo sesungguhnya menginginkan bayi wanita yang cantik. Karena lelaki didepannya ini sungguh memiliki wajah yang teramat anggun untuk seorang lelaki dengan penampilan berandal. Lihatlah mata bulat yang beradu dengan kulit susu miliknya. Sungguh tuhan maha pencipta.

"kau pasti sangat tahu aku muak mendengar ucapanmu"

"tapi aku selalu ingin mengatakannya"

"aku menyukai wanita Kyungsoo"

"lalu, bagaimana jika aku wanita? Kau akan menyukaiku?"

"kau adalah laki-laki. Berhenti bicara omong kosong"

Kyungsoo membuang nafas kasar. Ia bosan selalu diacuhkan oleh Jongin. Tapi apa boleh buat, berandal cilik itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

Kyungsoo beranjak merebahkan dirinya, maniknya menatap langit kamar kemudian beralih menoleh ke kanan. Ia menyipit memandang punggung lebar lelaki yang satunya. Jika saja otak Kyungsoo sedang tidak waras, ia bisa saja menerjang Jongin detik itu juga. Membuatnya mendesahkan nama Kyungsoo berulang sepanjang malam. _Ugh_ , membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo naik pitam.

"untuk apa kau tidur jika nanti kau akan mengendap keluar tengah malam"

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu sedikit terlonjak mendengar penuturan Jongin. Ia baru sadar selama ini Jongin mengetahui kebiasaannya. Kebiasaan buruknya keluar tengah malam untuk bersenang-senang, berkelahi, sampai menodai kulit wanita dengan berbagai tanda merah sampai keunguan. _Ah, jangan sampai Jongin mengetahui yang satu itu._

Lelaki yang bertanya menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Iris mereka saling menangkap. Kyungsoo yakin Jongin belum tertidur sejak tadi.

"Ah, jadi kau menyadarinya? Kenapa kau tidak menegurku?"

"untuk apa? Aku tidak peduli"

"lalu kenapa kau bertanya?"

Seungguhnya Jongin juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia ingin mengetahui kemana gerangan Kyungsoo setiap tengah malam. Ia meyakini dirinya bahwa sebagai _roommate,_ begitulah seharusnya. Mengetahui dan saling menjaga satu dengan lain. Tidak ada yang salah. Ya, hanya itu.

"bagaimanapun, kita ini teman sekamar"

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menjadi yang duluan memutus kontak mata dengan Jongin. Maniknya menerawang pada langit biru kamar mereka.

"baiklah, aku tidak keluar malam ini"

Malam itu, tepat jam pada nakas menunjukan pukul dua dini hari, Jongin mendapati Kyungsoo tengah tertidur ditempatnya. Matanya terpejam dan dadanya naik turun secara teratur. Lelaki itu beranjak dari kasur kemudian dengan pelan mematikan lampu tidur lelaki yang satunya. Tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum mengetahui Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak pergi malam ini.

To be Continue..


	2. Chapter 2

_Malam itu, tepat jam pada nakas menunjukan pukul dua dini hari, Jongin mendapati Kyungsoo tengah tertidur ditempatnya. Matanya terpejam dan dadanya naik turun secara teratur. Lelaki itu beranjak dari kasur kemudian dengan pelan mematikan lampu tidur lelaki yang satunya. Tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum mengetahui Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak pergi malam ini._

Siang itu ketika kelas Jongin diselesaikan lebih awal, ia memutuskan untuk segera menyeret kaki jenjangnya ke kamar. Udara sangat terik membuatnya menolak ajakan Baekhoo untuk keluar bersama. Ia merutuki perutnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi minta diisi. Jongin tidak menemukan Kyungsoo siang itu, entahlah Jongin sedang tidak ingin peduli pergi kemana lagi lelaki itu.

Kemampuan memasak yang minim membuat Jongin tak punya pilihan selain merebus spaghetti instan yang ada dikulkas. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa makanan yang mudah digoreng seperti sosis dan telur. Maniknya menjelajah seisi kulkas mencari dimana letak saus spaghetti instan milik Kyungsoo. Mengingat lelaki cantik itu begitu menyukai spaghetti, maka Jongin menyimpulkan Kyungsoo pasti memiliki sausnya. Tidak masalah jika Jongin memintanya sedikit bukan.

Selama Jongin menyinggahi kamarnya, seingat dia ini baru kali kelima lelaki itu menggunakan dapur. Biasanya ia memilih makan dikantin atau makan diluar bersama teman-temannya. Selama Kyungsoo tinggal bersamanya, dapur ini menjadi hampir sering terpakai.

Jongin sedikit kesal ketika kompor tidak juga menyala, ia menggerutu sebal sembari mengingat bahwa memang benar begini cara menyalakan kompor. Saat jemarinya terus memutar tombol on off yang seharusnya berfungsi, dengan cepat tiba-tiba merah api menyala dengan ganas. Merambat sampai menyentuh beberapa peralatan disekitar. Jongin merosot dari duduknya, nafasnya terasa berat. Manik Jongin terus menantang merahnya api yang sekiranya sedang lapar. Otaknya membawa Jongin ke masa lalu, masa dimana apartemen kecilnya dilahab habis oleh api. Masa dimana kekasihnya menjadi santapan sang merah.

Tubuh Jongin jatuh ke lantai. Ia meringkuk memeluk lutut tepat dibawah api. Tangan kanannya sudah tercetak beberapa luka bakar. Namun Jongin terlalu tidak peduli. kakinya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berdiri. Otaknya berjalan lamban. Bibirnya bergetar, sungguh saat ini ia ingin berteriak. Apa daya, bahkan tenggorokannya tercekat.

Punggung lelaki itu tiba-tiba menegak ketika mendengar suara pintu di dobrak keras. Jongin tidak ingin mati. Dalam hati kecil ia meronta minta tolong.

"Jongin, apa yang— Astaga Jongin!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kyungsoo membantu Jongin berdiri, memapah cepat lelaki itu kemudian menarik kasar Jongin menjauh dari dapur. Kakinya melangkah lebar menuju kamar mandi, mengambil berbagai ember atau apapun yang bisa dijangkaunya untuk menampung air. Menyiram asal pada api yang mulai merambat. Mengambil sembarang handuk basah kemudian dibentangkan pada kompor.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas lega ketika api benar-benar padam. Tangan dan tubuhnya bergetar. Lelaki itu bersumpah tidak sanggup melihat Jongin pasrah berada dibawah ganasnya api yang siap melahap seperti kejadian barusan. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, ia menarik nafas berulang kali sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dapur untuk menemui Jongin.

Jongin sedang duduk pada tepian kasur, ia mendongak ketika mendapati Kyungsoo berjongkok dihadapnya. Lelaki itu menatap ganas manik Jongin.

"apa kau bodoh? Apa otakmu sudah tidak berfungsi? Bagaimana bisa kau berdiam diri dibawah api seperti itu? APA KAU BERNIAT UNTUK MATI?!"

Jongin tersentak dengan teriakan Kyungsoo. Lelaki dihadapnya ini sungguh sedang menahan emosinya. Nafasnya tersengal naik turun serta rahangnya yang mengeras membuat jongin semakin menunduk dan bungkam.

Tangan pucat Kyungsoo perlahan menyentuh luka bakar Jongin. Lelaki yang merasa disentuh mendapati tangan pucat itu menutup sebagian lukanya.

"jangan dilihat"

Sekali lagi, Jongin mendongak. Ia menemukan mata biru Kyungsoo. Detik itu juga Jongin merasa manik Kyungsoo adalah pemandangan yang paling indah semasa hidupnya. Tidak ada amarah, tidak ada kebencian, manik itu begitu lembut dalam diam menangkap manik Jongin.

"Jangan lihat lukanya! Jangan bergerak, akan ku ambilkan kotak obat"

Kyungsoo akhirnya berhasil menutup luka bakar Jongin setelah berulang kali menggulung perban juga menggantinya karena hasilnya tidak rapi. Pada akhirnya ia pasrah, membiarkan luka Jongin dibungkus dengan tidak elitnya. Setidaknya sudah ada pertolongan pertama, toh setelah ini Kyungsoo akan berlari menuju ruang kesehatan sekolah dan memanggil siapapun disana yang bisa membalut luka Jongin dengan lebih baik.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan menuju ruang kesehatan dan membeli makanan. Jangan bergerak!"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo melangkah, tangan Jongin menahan pergelangan tangan si lelaki pucat. Dalam diam pun Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tangan Jongin gemetar saat mencekal pergelangannya.

"bagaimana, jika apinya menyala lagi"

Katanya. Oh sungguh, Kyungsoo muak melihat keadaaan Jongin seperti ini. Seorang Kim Jongin, lengkap dengan tubuh atlentisnya dan wajah tegas. Menjadi kicut setelah melihat api? _Ayolah, jangan bercanda._

"Tidak ada api Jongin! Apinya telah padam sejak tadi. Oh ayolah, apa kau tidak malu dengan ototmu?!"

Genggaman tangan Jongin tidak juga melemah. Lelaki itu menunduk melihat marmer yang dekat dengan jari-jari kakinya. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka akan melihat sisi Jongin yang seperti ini.

"baiklah, aku akan menelfon temanku agar memanggil siapapun yang bisa mengurus lukamu dan membawa makanan. Kau puas?"

Lelaki pucat itu duduk sila pada marmer kamar, tepat disamping kasur Jongin. Sebelah tagannya bertumpu pada tepian kasur sementara tangan yang bebas bermain dengan kain seprai bersampul biru langit milik Jongin. Maniknya memperhatikan setiap ujung wajah yang sedang bersandar pada bantal. Tak sekalipun mata itu menutup, padahal ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Tangan Jongin sudah berbalut perban rapi, ia sudah makan dan kekacauan didapur mereka sudah beres. Kyungsoo sejujurnya ingin pergi malam ini, ia terlalu butuh sebuah hiburan. Apalah daya, hati kecilnya tidak mungkin tega meninggalkan Jongin pada titik terlemahnya seperti ini.

"sampai kapan kau akan terus membuka matamu?"

"kau tidak pergi?"

"tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan cintaku disaat seperti ini"

Meskipun samar, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar Jongin berdecih mendengar ucapannya. Tidak masalah untuk Kyungsoo. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku kasar Jongin. Asal bisa selalu berada disisi Jongin, sama sekali tidak menjadi masalah untuk Kyungsoo.

Salah besar jika Kyungsoo mengharap kebaikan sikap Jongin setelah kejadian api pada dapur mereka kemarin. Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Jongin yang selalu kasar pada Kyungsoo, namun baik pada semua orang. Selalu memperhatikan sekeliling namun bahkan tidak menaruh peduli pada teman sekamarnya. Salahkan Kyungsoo menyatakan cintanya pada Jongin setiap hari, membuat Jongin harus mengumpat setiap waktu.

Hari itu, Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar dengan tidak sabaran. Nafasnya terengah tidak aturan, tangan kanannya membawa tas belanja besar sedangkan tangan sebelah kiri sibuk membuka tali sepatu yang sialnya malah menjadi semakin kusut.

"bisakah kau membuka pintu dengan pelan?"

Jongin didalam, sibuk dengan earphone dan ponsel ditangan kanan. Maniknya menatap geram kearah Kyungsoo. Pasalnya, tugas hari ini sangat melelahkan. Baru saja Jongin mengumpulkan niat untuk tidur tetapi lelaki bermata besar ini merusak niatnya.

"Jongin, aku menemukan sepatu yang kau cari, lihat ini!"

Lelaki berkulit tanned itu bahkan tidak peduli. Ia kembali memasang earphonenya pada telinga untuk selanjutnya merebahkan diri.

"hey bodoh! Bangunlah, lihat ini— Ya, Kim Jongin!"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu kets berlabel _Nike_ keluaran terbaru. Sepatu yang baru diperjual belikan di Amerika Serikat, namun dengan semua harta orang tua Kyungsoo tentu lelaki itu bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah.

Dengan geram lelaki yang tidur kembali membuka mata kemudian dengan cepat beranjak dari tidurnya, mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga terhuyung kebelakang. Menelanjangi Kyungsoo dengan tatapan garangnya.

"BERHENTILAH MENGGANGGUKU KYUNGSOO!"

Lelaki yang marah menarik kerah Kyungsoo dengan kasar, mendekatkan wajah mereka. Hidungnya bahkan hanya dihimpit oleh angin berjarak sepersekian centi dengan hidung bangir Kyungsoo. Dari jarak sedekat itu Kyungsoo bisa merasakan nafas Jongin berbaur dengan nafasnya. Rambut Jongin bertautan dengan rambutnya. Mata Jongin— mata Jongin sungguh mengerikan saat ini. Hanya ada kemarahan yang tinggal. Kyungsoo menegak ludah bulat.

"Apa maumu Do- _fucking_ -Kyungsoo?!"

Lelaki yang ditanyai hanya diam. Bibirnya menyerinai tipis. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Jongin setelah usaha yang ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan sepatu _sialan_ itu.

" _Calm down dude_ , lihat. Aku dengan baik membelikanmu sepatu ini"

Kyungsoo menepis cepat tangan Jongin, menjauhkan jarak diantara mereka. Tangan kanannya mengangkat sepatu yang dibawanya tinggi-tinggi didepan Jongin. Senyum tulus terpancar dengan binar yang mempesona pada wajah Kyungsoo. Lelaki pucat itu berharap Jongin akan menyukainya. Setidaknya, Jongin akan melempar senyum padanya.

"Aku tidak butuh pemberianmu, dan berhenti menguntitku!"

"Tapi aku tau kau sangat menginginkan sepatu ini"

"Sekarang tidak lagi! berkat kau sepatu itu menjadi terlihat menjijikan, SIALAN!"

Mendengar itu hati Kyungsoo seakan dihujam keras oleh pisau yang sisi runcingnya selalu diasah. Tangannya lemas seakan darah sudah tidak lagi sampai keujung kuku lentiknya. Ia sadar Jongin membencinya. Teramat sangat. Tapi Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo. Seorang dengan beribu macam ketenangan.

"setidaknya terimalah sepatu ini. Aku membelinya dengan hati kau tau"

"Cih— apa yang kau banggakan dengan membeli barang dari gaji orang tuamu? Kau hanya berandal manja yang selalu sibuk dengan hobimu membuang uang. Ah, kira-kira berapa banyak wanita jalang diluar sana yang berakhir dengan melepas celana dalam mereka didepanmu?"

Telak. Tombak tajam menghubus tubuh Kyungsoo dengan telak. Kata-kata Jongin sungguh mampu membunuh Kyungsoo perlahan. Jika saja itu bukan Jongin, lelaki berbibir hati itu mungkin sudah menghajarnya sampai habis. Akan tetapi, ini adalah Jongin. Seseorang yang menjadi pusat dalam pernafasan Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang lebih putih berusaha meraup banyak udara untuk memenuhi kembali rongga paru nya yang sempat menjadi sempit akibat dihujam telak oleh perkataan Jongin.

"setidaknya ambil saja. Mau kau apakan itu terserah padamu Jongin"

Dengan tenang Kyungsoo meletakkan kotak sepatu besar beserta isinya disamping kasur Jongin. Lelaki itu tersenyum pada Jongin, tentu saja senyum itu terlihat memaksa. Tapi tak apalah, tentu Kyungsoo harus tetap tersenyum agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Jongin.

Jongin semakin marah melihat senyum kicut Kyungsoo. Seakan lelaki itu meremeh dirinya. Dengan geram, tangan besar Jongin meraih kotak besar yang baru saja diletakkan Kyungsoo disamping kasurnya. Ia berjalan cepat kearah pintu kemudian membukannya dengan kasar. Lelaki itu membuka kotak sampah besar tepat disamping pintu kamar mereka, kemudian membuang barang pemberian Kyungsoo kedalamnya.

Kembali kedalam, Jongin mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri pada pinggiran kasurnya. Melihat perbuatan Jongin dalam diam. Entah apa yang merasuki Jongin sehingga dada lelaki itu menjadi nyeri melihat wajah sendu Kyungsoo. Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Ia tidak peduli pada Kyungsoo.

"kau bilang terserah mau ku apakan barang itu"

Lelaki yang berujar mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya dengan sendu. Ia kembali pada kasur biru mudanya, membawa tubuh berpaling memunggungi Kyungsoo kemudian menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada. Samar-samar Jongin mendengar suara derak tempat tidur disebrang, pertanda Kyungsoo juga sedang mencoba menyamankan diri pada pada kasur miliknya. Tangan Jongin meremas kaos tipis yang berbalut menutupi dada, rasa nyeri kembali menghujam ketika mengingat sepatu malang pemberian Kyungsoo yang ia buang sia-sia.

"aku membuat spaghetti Jongin, kau mau?"

Jongin tidak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apapun setelah ia melukai hatinya begitu dalam tadi malam. Lelaki itu tetaplah Kyungsoo. Seorang berandal kaya yang menyukai Jongin. Bagaimanapun sikap kasar serta perlakuan tidak enak Jongin, Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo. Seorang yang akan menyapanya setiap pagi, membuatkan makanan sesering mungkin, memberinya hadiah tanpa perayaan serta menyatakan perasaannya setiap waktu. Tidak peduli bagaimana Jongin tidak membalas sapaannya, membiarkan setiap masakannya berakhir pada tong sampah, menolak mentah semua hadiah Kyungsoo serta bersumpah serapah pada semua pernyataan cinta lelaki bersurai merah itu.

Jongin tidak menggubris sama sekali pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia melangkah cepat, membuka lemari dan segera berpakaian rapi. Senyum merekah pada bibir Jongin. Ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan Eunhee –mantan kekasih Jongin setelah setahun yang lalu mereka memutuskan untuk bersama mengakhiri hubungan. Setahun lamanya tidak membuat Jongin melupakan gadis berdarah Korea-Jerman itu.

"mau kemana kau?"

"bukan urusanmu, jangan menggangguku"

"kau adalah milikku Jongin. Aku harus tau kemana kau akan pergi"

"jangan pernah bermimpi kau akan memilikiku Do-Kyung-soo"

Dan pintu dibanting dengan kasarnya. Bukan Kyungsoo namanya jika dia hanya diam ditempat. Lelaki itu melepas apron merah yang masih melekat pada pinggang kemudian meraih asal sepatu pada rak sepatu. Meraih kunci mobil dan melesat keluar kamar.

Tidak disangka Kyungsoo berhasil mengikuti Jongin sampai sejauh ini, sejak dua manusia itu bertemu di Cafe tengah kota, sampai saat ini mereka berakhir dengan bercumbu di gang sempit sebelah perumahan elit. Kyungsoo yakin wanita itu adalah Park Eunhee. Gadis penghuni tetap club malam yang biasa ia datangi. Entah sudah berapa penis yang berhasil masuk kedalam vaginanya. Wanita bermata uang itu bahkan baru dua hari yang lalu mengaku pada Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya bahwa akan segera bertunangan. Sungguh jalang biadab.

Kyungsoo memantapkan niat untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sebelum wanita itu berhasil menurunkan resleting Jongin.

"Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin dengan kasar. Ia mendorong Eunhee hingga wanita itu jatuh tersungkur diatas tanah yang sudah bercampur dengan lumpur.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KYUNGSOO!"

Lelaki itu menepis cepat tangan Kyungsoo, ia hendak melangkah membantu gadisnya yang meringis dibawah sana. Belum sempat kakinya melangkah, tubuhnya ditarik kuat oleh Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terhempas pada tembok bata disebelahnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga tangan Kyungsoo menahan tubuh Jongin.

"KAU TAU SIAPA WANITA ITU JONGIN?! DIA ADALAH PELACUR, SIALAN!"

Mata Jongin melebar nanar kearah lawannya bicara. Ia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan bertindak sejauh ini. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo berada disini, bagaimana ia melecehkan gadisnya. Jongin seakan bisa melihat jelas obsesi pada manik biru Kyungsoo terhadap dirinya.

"Wanita ini, adalah wanita jalang yang ada diclub malam tempatku biasa datang. Setiap malam, setiap malam Jongin! Setiap malam ia menjajakan tubuhnya pada siapa saja yang rela merogoh kocek dalam—"

"tidak Jongin-na! aku tidak seperti yang ia katakan. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, mana mungkin aku seperti itu Jongin!"

Kyungsoo menoleh nyalang pada wanita yang berujar. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Seharusnya wanita ini menjadi artis dengan bakat aktingnya.

"Jongin dengarkan aku! Kali ini saja, aku bersumpah wanita ini ada—"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bogem mentah mendarat tepat pada rahang lelaki itu. Tubuhnya terjatuh di atas tanah dengan Jongin berada diatas mencengkram erat kerah kemejanya.

"SIALAN KAU KYUNGSOO!"

Pukulan bertubi-tubi dengan brutal dilayangkan oleh Jongin. Lelaki itu melayangkan tinju pada wajah Kyungsoo dengan membabi buta. Jongin bersumpah sempat melihat lelaki itu bahkan tersenyum samar ditengah pukulannya.

Darah segar mengalir lancar pada pelipis, dagu serta hidung si lelaki. Bercampur kontras dengan kulit susunya. Ia masih terlentang pada tanah. Jongin telah pergi membawa wanita sialan itu. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo pada titik terlemahnya. Tidakkah lelaki itu berfikir Kyungsoo bisa saja mati kehabisan darah? _Ah, Jongin tetaplah Jongin_. Jongin yang tidak menaruh peduli pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerjab mata berulang kali ketika bulir air mengalir pada pelipisnya yang terluka. Ia melihat langit gelap yang sudah tertutup kelabu dengan samar. Tuhan menurunkan hujan malam itu. Malam dimana Kyungsoo berakhir dengan kesendirian pada sebuah gang sempit. Berakhir basah kuyup dengan wajah lebam penuh luka.

Lelaki itu menertawakan diri sendiri. Tersenyum miris dengan cara tuhan meruntuhkan semestanya. Ini adalah bulan Januari. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Kyungsoo genap berumur 17 tahun. Tidak ada lilin, tidak ada hadiah, tidak ada kue. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mendapatkannya setiap tahun. Kali ini, ia mendapat hadiah dari tuhan. Ciuman Jongin dengan orang lain, luka diwajah dan hujan yang datang tanpa bertanya.

To be continue...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Lelaki itu menertawakan diri sendiri. Tersenyum miris dengan cara tuhan meruntuhkan semestanya. Ini adalah bulan Januari. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Kyungsoo genap berumur 17 tahun. Tidak ada lilin, tidak ada hadiah, tidak ada kue. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mendapatkannya setiap tahun. Kali ini, ia mendapat hadiah dari tuhan. Ciuman Jongin dengan orang lain, luka diwajah dan hujan yang datang tanpa bertanya._

* * *

Seorang lelaki sedang mengubur diri dibalik selimut. Entah apa yang sedang dirasa oleh hati kecilnya. Dari dalam sana, ia meraung merasa nyeri yang teramat. Sesekali maniknya mengintip pada jam diatas nakas. Sudah hampir dini hari dan lelaki yang satunya belum juga kembali. Apakah separah itu lukanya? _Oh kau gila Jongin, kau bahkan hampir membunuhnya._

Suara pintu berderit sangat pelan. Dapat Jongin rasakan sayup-sayup langkah itu terdengar mendekat. Jongin terpejam memunggungi Kyungsoo. Hanya terpejam, hatinya diselimuti kelegaan begitu aroma _citrus dipadu cardamom, lavender_ dan _thyme_ _masuk pada indra pernafasannya._

Dari jarak sepersekian meter yang mereka ciptakan Jongin dapat mendengar lelaki itu mendesis pelan. Aroma Kyungsoo berubah menjadi anyir, amis bercampur dengan bau memuakkan dari obat. Sungguh saat ini Jongin ingin berbalik dan meminta maaf berulang kali. Meminta Kyungsoo untuk menghajarnya kembali atau menawarkan bantuan untuk mengoles obat pada bagian yang sulit di jangkau. Namun niat itu urung ia simpan rapat begitu ingatannya mengenai Kyungsoo yang melecehkan Eunhee begitu dalam. Kembali Jongin berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Seakan memang Kyungsoo pantas mendapatkan pukulan-pukulan itu atau bahkan lebih.

Jongin membuka mata tepat saat waktu menunjukan pukul empat pagi. Sedari tadi otaknya menolak untuk tidur. Ia memutuskan untuk berbalik, menatap samar lelaki yang tidur pada ranjang disebrang. Dadanya naik turun secara teratur. Jongin beranjak kemudian berjalan pada teman tidur yang satunya. Memandang lembut wajah tidur Kyungsoo. Bagaimana wajah putih susu itu kini begitu kontras dengan warna merah akibat perbuatannya. Lelaki yang berdiri kini mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia mendudukan diri pada tepian ranjang Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Seharusnya ia membenci Kyungsoo karena telah menyakiti gadisnya. Seharusnya ia tertawa lega karena berhasil menoreh luka pada wajah Kyungsoo. Seharusnya Jongin senang karena Kyungsoo terluka parah. Tapi yang terjadi adalah hatinya teramat sakit. Ia merasa sesak. Lelaki itu tidak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo, hanya saja ia selalu mengelak apa yang takdir bisikan pada hatinya.

 _Bukankah kita bisa mengelak takdir? Ya, kau bisa mengelaknya Jongin. Hanya saja, kau akan merasa mati perlahan sedetik setelah kau mengelaknya_

* * *

Kristal air masih turun dengan damai. Tidak terburu, tidak juga melambat. Hanya konstan terus menerus sejak dini hari. Suasana lembab diluar membuat Kyungsoo merapatkan seragam sekolahnya. Ia kini bersiap dengan ikat sepatu yang masih terurai. Wajahnya sudah berbalut beberapa plester juga perban yang baru diganti. Ia segera membuat ikatan pada sepatunya. Untuk pertama kali Kyungsoo menghiraukan keberadaan Jongin. Lelaki putih itu terlalu malas untuk sekedar menyapa atau membuat sarapan seperti biasa. Ujung bibirnya sedang perih untuk digerakkan. Toh, pada akhirnya Jongin bahkan tidak pernah menanggapi sapaan pagi Kyungsoo.

Jongin melirik pada pintu kamar. Baru saja Kyungsoo keluar dari pintu, lelaki putih itu hanya tersenyum sekilas pada Jongin sebelum akhirnya pintu tertutup kembali. Tidak ada sapaan, tidak ada sarapan, tidak ada eluhan pagi hari karena Jongin tidak pernah menyentuh makanan buatannya. Jongin terduduk lemas pada kursi samping meja makan. Ia merasa kosong.

Butuh beberapa menit sampai Jongin tersadar kembali bahwa seharusnya ia merasa lengkap. Tidak ada yang kosong dari dirinya. Ia kembali menepis semuanya. Lelaki itu segera beranjak dari duduk, mengambil ponsel serta tas sekolah. Jemarinya menari diatas ponsel, mengirim pesan pada gadisnya tentu saja.

"Jongin!"

Jongin baru saja pulang malam itu. Ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Eunhee demi mengukuhkan hatinya bahwa ia benar mencintai wanita itu. Lelaki itu sedikit terkejut karena Kyungsoo sudah kembali seperti biasa. Ia bertingkah seakan hubungan mereka selalu baik-baik saja. Masih ada beberapa lecet luka juga lebam pada wajahnya, namun kali ini Jongin mengakui wajah Kyungsoo memang mempesona tanpa cacat.

"Jongin, dari mana saja kau?"

Lelaki itu hanya mendengus sebagai jawabannya. Tubuhnya merasa lelah, terlalu malas untuk meladeni Kyungsoo. Jongin berjalan kedapur, mengambil air dengan sebelah tangan. Tangan yang bebas digunakan untuk mengetikkan pesan pada ponsel.

"Kau masih nemenui Eunhee? Sudah kubilang wanita itu adalah wanita malam yang biasa mangkir di club Jongin!"

Jongin yang mendengar beralih menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam. Lelaki itu merasa amarahnya sudah mendekati ubun-ubun. Ia lelah dan ia sungguh malas berdebat dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin bisa saja membunuh Kyungsoo kali ini jika saja setelah ini Kyungsoo tidak membungkam mulutnya.

"jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa ikut denganku kali ini"

"aku sangat ingin membunuhmu Kyungsoo"

"tak apa. Bunuh aku Jongin, bunuh aku setelah kau mengetahui seberapa jalang seorang bernama Eunhee itu!"

"aku akan merobek mulutmu jika kau bicara lagi"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek. Sungguh lelaki itu tidak habis pikir apa bagusnya pelacur seperti Eunhee. Oh, bahkan Kyungsoo tidak ingin menyebut Eunhee sebagai wanita. Eunhee hanyalah jalang. Tidak lebih.

"kau benar-benar ingin mati Kyungsoo?"

"aku bahkan sudah hampir mati kemarin Jongin"

Seketika Jongin termangu. Entah bagaimana kalimat Kyungsoo barusan menghunus tepat sasaran. Nyeri yang sama kembali Jongin rasakan. Lelaki itu tidak menyukai perasaan ini. Rasa dimana ia sesungguhnya tidak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo. Nyatanya bahkan Jongin hampir membunuh lelaki itu.

"lalu, kau ingin benar-benar kubunuh malam ini?"

"aku menyukaimu Jongin"

"Cih— aku bahkan tidak sudi denganmu"

Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan hendak merebahkan diri pada kasur, namun Kyungsoo menginterupsi kembali.

"Jongin, besok kau berulang tahun bukan? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Lelaki itu tetap mengabaikan Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya ia bahkan tidak ingat besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Jongin bukanlah lelaki yang pelupa, hanya saja menurut dirinya ulang tahun bukanlah sesuatu hal yang besar.

"Hey, aku bicara padamu. Jongin—"

"aku lelah Kyungsoo! Bisakah kau tidak mengangguku!"

"kau hanya perlu menyebutkan apa yang kau inginkan, apa dipikiranmu hanya ada pelacur itu?!"

"JANGAN-KAU-SEBUT-DIA-PELACUR-BRENGSEK!"

Apa yang diucapkan Jongin penuh dengan penekanan. Kyungsoo mundur selangkah. Ia tidak ingin memancing amarah Jongin. Ia hanya ingin Jongin sadar siapa sebenarnya jalang bernama Eunhee itu.

"Hey, santai saja Jongin. Singkirkan telunjukmu dari wajahku!"

Jongin menurunkan telunjuknya. Maniknya masih menatap tajam pada manik biru Kyungsoo. Ia percaya sepenuhnya pada Eunhee. Cinta pertama masa kecilnya. Jongin merasa tidak mungkin Eunhee adalah seorang wanita malam.

"jadi, apa yang kau inginkan saat hari lahirmu besok?"

Lelaki yang bertanya hanya berdecih. Ia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Kyungsoo. Berniat menghiraukan pertanyaan lelaki itu. Amarah sedang memuncaki dirinya saat ini. Jongin benar-benar berharap tangannya tidak sampai mencekik leher lelaki itu.

"Hey Jongin. Kau punya telinga tidak! Jawab—"

Ah, kau salah membuka mulut Kyungsoo. Jangan salahkan Jongin setelah ini.

"ENYAH DARIKU KYUNGSOO!"

Jongin berbalik. Ia menatap sengit manik gemetar Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu tidak dapat mengontrol lagi apa yang akan keluar dari kepalanya. Persetan dengan rasa nyeri yang sebentar lagi akan ia rasakan setelah menyakiti lelaki ini.

"KAU BERTANYA HADIAH APA YANG PALING KU INGINKAN BESOK? KAU PERGI DARI SINI! MENGHILANG DARI HIDUPKU!"

Setiap kata yang dirangkai dengan acak. Setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Semuanya terngiang jelas pada otak lamban Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu mencerna semuanya satu persatu. Kata demi kata yang begitu pilu. Itu harapan Jongin.

 _KAU PERGI DARI SINI! MENGHILANG DARI HIDUPKU!"_

Sekali lagi, itulah harapan Jongin.

* * *

Malam itu setelah berdebatan sengit mereka. Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo yang kembali keluar pada tengah malam. Lelaki itu tidak begitu mengenal tempat ini, ia berhasil mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo sampai kemudian lelaki putih itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Dari kejauhan pendengaran Jongin menangkap keributan. Setengah berlari Jongin mencari asal muara suara.

Manik Jongin melebar sempurna dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Disana. Kyungsoo ada disana. Menghajar habis orang-orang yang menghimpit pergerakannya. Ada lima, tidak tujuh orang disana. Tujuh orang dengan perbedaan besar badan yang jauh lebih besar ketimbang badan Kyungsoo. Mereka terkapar satu persatu. Pergerakan Kyungsoo membabi buta. Jongin hampir tidak mengenali siapa lelaki itu. Manik Kyungsoo tidak lagi biru. Tidak ada binar pada wajahnya. Ia menatap sengit kesembarang arah. Lelaki putih itu bisa saja menjadi tersangka pembunuhan apa bila satu dari lawan tidak memohon ampunan.

Aksi hajar mereka selesai setelah Kyungsoo menendang kepala lawannya yang tengah memohon. Lelaki itu melangkah pergi setelahnya. Ia menyeka darah pada bibir dengan lengan, membuang ludah kemudian mengeluarkan tawa sumbang. Entah apa yang lelaki itu tertawakan. Kepalanya menengadah ke langit. Langit malam ini begitu polos. Bulir air mata mengalir pada ujung maniknya. Prinsip Kyungsoo adalah bahwa lelaki tidak akan menangis. Ini kali pertama ia melanggar prinsipnya. Lelaki itu mengutuk harapan Jongin yang membuat hatinya menjadi pilu. Bagaimana bisa ia hidup tanpa melihat sosok Jongin?

"AYAH, PADA AKHIRNYA AKU TETAPLAH SEORANG BERANDAL!"

Kyungsoo kembali tertawa sumbang setelahnya. Lelaki ini hanya berteriak asal, seakan langit adalah tersangka utama atas segalanya.

Ia bahkan tidak menyadari lelaki yang memberi sebongkah pilu memperhatikannya sejak awal.

* * *

Jongin membuka pelan pintu kamar. Ia berharap menemukan teman sekamarnya didalam sana. Sejak pagi tadi ia bahkan tidak menemukan sosok Kyungsoo. Alisnya mengernyit ketika mendapati ruangan itu benar-benar kosong. Bukan saja tidak ada Kyungsoo didalam. Ia baru menyadari ranjang Kyungsoo terlihat lebih lapang. Tidak ada kemeja yang menggantung, tidak ada buku-buku yang terdiam menumpuk pada meja, tidak ada lagi sepatu-sepatu mahal pada rak. Kemana perginya semua barang-barang itu?

Manik Jongin meneliti setiap sudut ruangan, mencari sekiranya barang Kyungsoo yang tersisa, sebelum berakhir dengan maniknya menangkap banyak sekali tas belanja diatas ranjang miliknya. Jongin membuka satu tas yang paling besar. Ada surat berbalut amplop biru diatasnya.

 _Selamat ulang tahun Jongin._

 _Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun dariku, aku harap kau menyukainya._

 _-Kyungsoo-_

Jongin mengerutkan dahi. Alisnya menyatu dan membentuk lengkungan. Ia baru sadar bahwa isi tas belanja yang lain adalah semua barang pemberian Kyungsoo. Topi baseball, Jersey grup sepak bola Chealsea, jam tangan dengan merek mewah Alexander Christie, mantel musim dingin berbahan kulit sampai yang terakhir sepatu Nikeberwarna biru yang berakhir pada tong sampah. Tentu saja Kyungsoo menyimpannya. Semua barang yang diacuhkan Jongin, lelaki itu memungut semuanya.

Jongin beralih membuka sebuah kotak pada tas belanja paling besar. Melihat isinya, lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. Ini adalah hadiah paling sederhana dari si berandal kaya Do kyungsoo. Sebuah Syal musim dingin, polos berwarna abu-abu netral. Belum sempat ia akan menyimpan hadiahnya pada lemari, suara derit pintu menginterupsi.

Disana, Kyungsoo menyembulkan kepalanya. Tersenyum dengan binar terang seperti biasa. Maniknya kembali biru. Lelaki itu melangkah masuk. Ia sudah rapi, berpakaian seperti saat pertama kali Jongin menemukannya disudut ruangan dipenuhi dengan kepulan asap rokok. Kali ini lelaki itu lengkap dengan topi yang sengaja dibalik menutupi sebagian rambut merahnya.

"Hey Jongin!"

"Kau sudah menerima hadiahku? Kau menyukainya?"

"ah, aku harap kau menyukainya"

Kyungsoo terus saja berbicara. Ia telah meneguhkan dirinya untuk terlihat seperti Kyungsoo yang biasanya. Kyungsoo yang akan tetap berbicara dan Jongin yang selalu acuh. Lelaki itu masih memperhatikan Jongin yang masih bungkam sebelum akhirnya ia memutusnya beralih pada lemarinya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan satu koper besar beserta tas ransel sedang dari dalam lemari. Ia menyelampirkan ranselnya pada bahu kanan dan menggiring kopernya dengan tangan kiri. Ia berjalan ringan kemudian berdiri didepan Jongin yang kini membelakangi.

Terlihat dengan kilat keterkejutan dari mata Jongin ketika berbalik dan mendapati Kyungsoo membawa koper besar. Lelaki itu tersenyum manis menatap Jongin. Ketika pupil mereka saling bertemu, Jongin merasa nyeri itu datang kembali. Ia merasa sesuatu yang teramat menyedihkan sebentar lagi akan menimpanya lewat lelaki ini.

"jongin, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Kau tau, aku menunggumu benar-benar meminta sesuatu padaku sejak lama. Dan kau benar-benar memintanya kemarin, tepat pada saat aku mendesakmu."

Firasat Jongin tidak meleset. Tidak ada kata-kata yang akan yang keluar dari pita suaranya. Ia hanya menatap manik biru itu dengan diam.

"lihat ini Jongin—"

Kyungsoo mengadahkan tangan kirinya. Manik Jongin akhirnya beralih pada tangan pucat milik Kyungsoo. Lelaki seputih susu itu menggambar lingkaran kecil dengan telunjuk tangannya yang bebas.

"Ini kau—"

Telunjuk Kyungsoo kemudian menggambar satu lingkaran besar melingkari lingkaran kecil yang telah dahulu digambarnya.

"dan ini adalah aku—"

Jongin tentu saja masih diam, ia bahkan tidak menangkap maksud dari kedua lingkaran itu. Lingkaran kecil didalam kemudian dililit lingkaran besar diluarnya. Entahlah.

Dari situ, Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum. Maniknya beralih menangkap manik Jongin. Tangan pucatnya masih menengadah. Jemari telunjuknya menunjuk satu gambar lingkaran kecil pada tangan, seolah gambar itu benar-benar ada.

"kau ada dipusatku Jongin. Kau ada disini. Tepat pada titik ini. Kau adalah sebuah poros untukku. Aku memberimu akses penuh pada kendaliku. Aku hanya akan berputar pada porosku. Disini. Aku akan terus berputar disini."

Kyungsoo terus menunjuk lingkaran itu dengan telunjuknya. Manik biru itu tak lepas pada manik Jongin. Sungguh memilukan nasib Kyungsoo. Bagaimana ia bertahan hanya dengan diacuhkan orang yang ia cintai selama ini.

Sementara Jongin, lelaki itu merasa hatinya mencelos. Ia menatap lelaki menyedihkan didepannya dengan sendu. Sungguh ia mengutuk hatinya sendiri bagaimana hati itu bersikeras mengarahkan tangan Jongin untuk mencekal tangan lelaki menyedihkan itu.

"aku akan pergi Jongin. Aku akan menghilang dari hidupmu. Jaga dirimu dengan baik kawan—"

Kyungsoo menepuk lengan kanan Jongin. Tepukan yang teramat lemah untuk seorang yang bisa menghajar habis tujuh orang besar sekaligus. Dari jarak yang diciptakan kurang dari satu meter, Jongin bisa melihat berandal satu ini menahan air matanya.

"Jangan bermain dengan api"

Lelaki putih itu melangkah mundur sebelum akhirnya ia meraih kembali kopernya. Membenarkan posisi ransel kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum pintu dibuka Kyungsoo berbalik, memperlihatkan senyum binarnya lagi. Sempat terlintas pada batin Jongin, ia ingin terus melihat senyum binar Kyungsoo dipadu dengan mata biru dan rambut merahnya.

"Selamat tinggal Jongin"

* * *

"Ya Kim Jongin— dimana Kyungsoo?!"

Baru sepuluh menit yang lalu Kyungsoo menutup pintunya. Meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri ditempat. Mungkin saja, lelaki itu akan tetap pada posisinya. Menatap kosong pada pintu yang baru saja ditutup, sebelum setelahnya pintu itu terbuka kembali. Kali ini pelakunya adalah Baekhoo. Lelaki itu dengan nafas tersengal mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"sudah pergi"

Yah. Hanya itu yang dapat Jongin katakan. Mau bagaimana lagi, Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar pergi.

"kau membiarkannya pergi?!"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana, brengsek!"

Baekhoo sungguh lelah dengan sikap sahabatnya. Ia bahkan sudah merasa sejak awal bahwa orientasi lelaki ini sudah berubah. Bukan wanita. Mungkin bukan juga pria. Hanya Kyungsoo. Berkali-kali Baekhoo mendapati Jongin mencuri pandang untuk sekedar melihat Kyungsoo, mencari keberadaan lelaki itu sampai mendengus sebal saat pria pucat berambut merah itu banyak digodai oleh teman-temannya. Terkadang moodJongin menjadi buruk ketika mendapati Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan binar yang menggoda kepada lawan bicaranya.

Namun Jongin begitu bodoh. Begitu lamban untuk menyadari apa yang sedang bernaung pada hatinya. Hanya otak yang dipekerjakan oleh Jongin. Ia tidak sadar terkadang logika lebih senang menoreh kebohongan.

Baekhoo melangkah maju, ia mendekati Jongin. Melempar map coklat tua tepat pada dada bidang lelaki itu.

"Lihat dengan baik siapa pelacur yang ada pada foto itu"

Jongin sempat mengernyit bingung. Ia membuka pelan map coklat kemudian menarik isinya. Mata Jongin melebar sempurna, merasakan panas yang teramat pada dadanya. Lelaki itu merasa semua isi perutnya akan keluar seketika. Ia merasa mual sekaligus jijik.

Disana terdapat beberapa foto gadisnya tanpa busana. Bergelanyut manja pada lengan lelaki. Ada lagi foto wanita yang sama, sedang membusungkan dada besarnya pada lelaki lainnya. Selanjutnya foto wanita itu lagi sedang bercumbu ganas pada counter bar, tentu saja dengan lelaki yang berbeda. Kemudian selanjutnya, selanjutnya— Jongin sudah tidak sanggup. Lelaki itu melempar kertas foto yang digenggamnya ke sembarang arah. Tangan besar Jongin mengacak rambut dengan frustasi. Ia terduduk pada samping ranjang, membenamkan wajah pada kedua lututnya. Baekhoo disana. Lelaki itu menepuk punggung Jongin dengan lembut.

"kau tahu Jongin. Lelaki itu— maksudku Kyungsoo. Dia tidak berbohong bukan?"

Baekhoo sangat tau Jongin tadinya terisak pelan. Namun tepat pada saat Baekhoo menyebut nama Kyungsoo. Jongin menghentikan isakannya. Punggungnya menegang.

"Kau harus minta maaf padanya Jongin. Aku akan memberitahumu satu hal, pada saat kau menghajar Kyungsoo malam itu. Hari itu tanggal 12 Januari. Itu adalah hari lahir Kyungsoo, dan kau memberinya hadiah yang sempurna man!"

Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan merespon dari tubuh lemah Jongin. Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Baekhoo begitu tegas. Seakan memang benar Jongin adalah tersangka utama disini.

"kau menghajarnya sampai hampir mati tepat saat hari ulangtahunnya, dan sekarang dia pergi Jongin!"

Baekhoo tetap melanjutkan. Tidak peduli jika setelah ini Jongin kemungkinan akan menghajarnya atau setidaknya memberikan bogem mentah. Ia hanya ingin sahabatnya tidak menyesal kemudian

"kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemuinya lagi Jongin. Dia terbang ke Inggris, mengikuti kakaknya untuk bersekolah disana"

Jongin menegakkan tubuh. Wajahnya sungguh merah dan basah karena air mata. Lelaki itu menoleh pelan pada Baekhoo seakan menuntut penjelasan benarkan ia tak akan bisa lagi melihat Kyungsoo?

To be continue..

* * *

Haloo:)

Terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah mampir dan membaca cerita ini. Uuh, terimakasih sekalii juga buat kalian yang sudah mereview yaaa! hihihi, cerita ini enggak akan panjang kook:)) Terimakasih terimakasih terimakasih:*


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 _Baekhoo tetap melanjutkan. Tidak peduli jika setelah ini Jongin kemungkinan akan menghajarnya atau setidaknya memberikan bogem mentah. Ia hanya ingin sahabatnya tidak menyesal kemudian_

 _"_ _kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemuinya lagi Jongin. Dia terbang ke Inggris, mengikuti kakaknya untuk bersekolah disana"_

 _Jongin menegakkan tubuh. Wajahnya sungguh merah dan basah karena air mata. Lelaki itu menoleh pelan pada Baekhoo seakan menuntut penjelasan benarkan ia tak akan bisa lagi melihat Kyungsoo?_

* * *

Kala itu bandara cukup ramai. Manusia saling berlalu lalang. Bertubruk bahu satu dengan lain. Jongin turun dari mobil dengan sangat terburu. Lelaki itu merasa gugup kala waktu yang memburunya semakin mendekat. Maniknya menjelajah keseluruh sudut bandara. Batinnya terus berdoa pada sang empunya kuasa agar dapat membawa Kyungsoo kembali padanya. Jongin terus berlari, entah ini sudah kali keberapa lelaki itu mengitari seisi bandara. Ia tidak peduli pada tatap mata lain yang melihatnya dengan aneh, atau tatapan petugas keamanan yang menaruh curiga pada Jongin.

Jongin hampir putus asa. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot pada kursi tunggu. Lelaki itu sebentar lagi akan menangis. Sungguh ia rela kehilangan semua pintanya diambil oleh tuhan asalkan bukan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak akan meminta banyak pada yang berkuasa asal sekarang dihadapannya berdiri seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Saat itu tiba-tiba saja, otak Jongin berfungsi. Ia merutuk betapa lamban jalan kerja otaknya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak terfikir untuk menelfon lelaki yang sedang dicarinya. Dengan tergesa Jongin menempelkan ponsel pada sebelah telinga. Belum sampai nada sambung pertama, manik Jongin melihat sosoknya. Sosok yang dicarinya. Dia. Kyungsoo ada disana. Lelaki pucat itu sedang merogoh sakunya sebelah kanan. Mengambil sebuah benda kotak canggih kemudian mendekatkan benda itu pada telinga.

"Jong—"

"Kyungsoo"

"ya jongin, bicaralah"

"aku melihatmu"

"ha?"

"aku melihatmu. Disana."

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran. Sungguh tidak ada waktu lagi untuknya meladeni Jongin, pesawatnya sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Manik birunya menjajah pada sekeliling. Kemudian manik itu membola ketika irisnya menangkap iris elang Jongin.

"Jongin, sedang apa kau—"

"jangan bergerak"

Kyungsoo menurut. Ia melihat Jongin mendekat dengan langkah lebar. Jarak yang mereka buat kini tak sampai setengah meter. Tangan besar Jongin merebut tiket serta paspor dari tangan Kyungsoo. Terlalu cepat tangan Jongin beraksi, serta terlalu lamban otak Kyungsoo beroperasi. Membuat Jongin dengan mudah mendapat kertas-kertas itu ditangannya.

"Hei, kau gila?! Pesawatku sebentar lagi berangkat Jongin. Kembalikan!"

"Tidak!"

"sungguh aku tidak ada waktu Jongin, kembalikan atau kubunuh kau!"

"baiklah-baiklah. Hanya, dengarkan aku sebentar saja"

Kyungsoo mulai jengah. Ia sedang malas berdebat. Berdebat dengan Jongin hanya berujung pada sakit serta pilu yang membekas pada ulu hatinya. Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengeluarkannya dengan kasar. Ia bahkan sempat meniup pelan poni merahnya sebelum akhirnya berujar

"apa maumu?"

"hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, bukankah aku bebas meminta apapun saat hari ulang tahunku?"

"kau sudah memintanya kemarin, dan aku mengabulkannya hari ini. jadi, apa masalahnya?"

"tidak— tidak. Kutarik permintaanku kemarin, aku punya permintaan yang baru. Aku akan memintanya padamu, kumohon kabulkan Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana tuhan kembali membawa Jongin dihadapnya. Membuat hatinya menciut seketika. Hanya dengan menangkap langsung manik Jongin, berhasil sukses meleburkan niat Kyungsoo untuk pergi. Namun apa daya, Kyungsoo harus mampu membangun kembali hatinya, meneguhkan niatnya.

"menurutmu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk memenuhi permintaanmu dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam sebelum pesawatku berangkat?"

"aku tidak akan meminta lagi. Sungguh!"

"baiklah, katakan"

"jangan pergi"

Manik biru Kyungsoo membulat. Ia butuh waktu untuk mencerna kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan lelaki itu. Kyungsoo pikir telinganya butuh diobati. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan jangan pergi setelah sebelumnya Jongin memberi mandat padanya untuk menghilang?

"Hanya jangan pergi. Maka tidak ada lagi pintaku yang lain"

* * *

"Jongin, apa yang terjadi dengan kewarasanmu? Kita hanya akan tinggal berdua, untuk apa menyewa apartemen sebesar ini?"

"Ah, apakah ini terlalu besar?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Apartemen ini bahkan cukup untuk menampung Baekhoo lengkap dengan seluruh pacarnya. Ayo kita cari apartemen yang lain. Hey— dimana kunci mobilnya?"

"Kunci mobil? Huh, ku letakan dimana benda itu tadi"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana tuhan membiarkan dirinya mencintai seorang Jongin dengan otak yang beroperasi dengan lamban. Saat ini keduanya telah lulus dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah ditempat yang sama. Tentu saja dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Jongin memilih untuk masuk jurusan kedokteran. Sementara Kyungsoo, lelaki pucat itu menjatuhkan pilihannya pada jurusan ilmu hukum.

Selama mereka bersama, Kyungsoo telah melihat banyak sisi dari Jongin. Sisi terbaik Jongin sampai pada sisi terburuknya. Lelaki pucat itu menikmati setiap sisi yang ada pada diri Jongin.

Tidak pernah terbesit pada otak Jongin bahwa Kyungsoo akan menjadi objek utamanya. Tempatnya bergantung dan nikotin untuknya. Semacam obat penenang, sekaligus sebuah candu. Bahkan ketika Kyungsoo berbicara sepanjang malam karena Jongin begitu sering menganggunya, lelaki itu tidak akan jera. Ia memutuskan untuk terus menganggu Kyungsoo sepanjang tuhan masih memberi kehidupan.

* * *

Pagi itu, ketika jalanan Korea masih senggang. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengajak Jongin membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang bisa mengisi lemari pendingin mereka. Mengingat apartemen itu akan diisi oleh dua orang laki-laki yang sepertinya sama-sama lupa dengan hal seperti mengurus diri. Mereka memutuskan untuk berbelanja setiap seminggu sekali, mengisi lemari pendingin dengan berbagai camilan juga makanan siap saji. Sempat terfikir pada benak mereka untuk sesekali mengikuti kelas memasak, tentu mereka tidak mungkin selamanya hanya makan makanan instan bukan.

"berhenti memasukan makanan kedalam keranjang Jongin"

"tidak. Aku bisa menghabiskan semuanya sekaligus"

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk terus berjalan, mendorong keranjang dan membiarkan Jongin mengambil apapun sesukanya. Kyungsoo yang kini bukanlah seorang penyuka rokok. Ia berhenti menghisap barang laknat itu karena tentu saja Jongin takut pada api, lelaki itu bahkan mulai berkeringat dingin hanya dengan melihat pematik. Kyungsoo tetap menyukai suasana lantai dansa serta lampu sorot di club malam, hanya saja ia mulai mengurangi hoby itu mulai saat ini. Lelaki itu hanya akan ke club jika Jongin ikut dengannya. Kyungsoo juga bukan lagi berandal malam, bukan lagi penyuka lubang vagina atau penis tegak sesamanya. Ia hanya menyukai Jongin.

"Hei _baby_ , apa kita tidak membunuhkan tissue?"

" _Oh shit Jongin! Why do you keep calling me baby?_ "

" _Because you are cute like a baby, what else?"_

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah. Ada apa dengan selera Jongin, bagaimana bisa lelaki itu beranggapan Kyungsoo seperti bayi.

" _IM-NOT-THAT-CUTE-JONGIN!"_

Jongin tertawa. Bagaimana bisa lelaki ini membuatnya begitu bahagia. Bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya merona saat marah dan memperlihatkan semburat kemerahan pada pipi sampai telinganya membuat gejolak pada dada Jongin semakin ingin diledakan.

"baiklah-baiklah _my man_ , aku sungguh menyukaimu. Kau harus tau itu"

Kyungsoo merasa pipinya menghangat, kangguru pada jantungnya mulai melakukan lompatan-lompatan kecil. Ucapan Jongin seperti musik merdu yang terus mendengung ditelinga. Kyungsoo hampir saja menumpahkan semua isi keranjang untuk mengalihkan rona pada pipi.

"baiklah, ayo kita pergi dari sini sebelum kau membuatku seperti orang gila karena ucapanmu"

* * *

Terik matahari membuat Jongin terus saja mengerang. Ia bersumpah akan menendang bokong seksi Kyungsoo saat pria itu keluar dari pintu utama fakultasnya. Hari ini giliran Jongin yang akan menjemput, sudah setengah jam lamanya lelaki itu menganggur dimobil namun tak terlihat pun batang hidung si lelaki surai merah itu.

Baru saja Jongin hendak menyandarkan kepala pada jok mobil, tiba-tiba saja telinganya menangkap bunyi nyaring ledakan. Maniknya sontak melebar, ia mendapati orang-orang berlari kearah sumber suara. Hati Jongin begitu mencelos ketika telah mendapati api serta asap yang berkumul tebal pada atap sisi kanan gedung. Segera ia berlari keluar mobil, membawa tubuhnya berlari melawan arus. Ketika orang-orang berlari menjauh, ia mendekat kearah api. Maniknya mencari sosok putih Kyungsoo diantara gerombolan mahasiswa yang berlari kalap keluar pintu utama. Lelaki itu meneriakan nama Kyungsoo berulang dengan frustasi. Tangannya bergetar melihat api yang semakin besar melahab bagian bangunan. Jongin takut pada api. Ya, lelaki itu bahkan takut akan pematik. Tubuhnya merosot, maniknya menatap nanar bangunan beserta api dihadapnya. Lelaki itu mengabaikan orang-orang yang berteriak rusuh padanya agar berlari menjauh. Bagaimana ia bisa berlari jika sebagian dalam dirinya masih disana. Bagaimana ia berlari jika Kyungsoo masih disana.

Suara nyaring pemadam kebakaran masuk pada pendengaran Jongin. Lelaki itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Memohon pada pemadam pertama yang keluar dari mobil raksasa yang dipenuhi dengan selang air. Meminta mereka agar menyelamatkan Kyungsoo didalam sana. Beberapa pemadam masuk kedalam. Mereka dibungkus dengan kain berbahan anti air atau semacamnya. Jongin merutuki kelemahannya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia hanya diam saja sementara Kyungsoo berada diantara asap merah tak berperasaan itu.

Beberapa pemadam keluar dengan tergopoh, betapa nyeri hati Jongin ketika salah satu pemadam sialan itu mengatakan tidak bisa menemukan Kyungsoo didalam sana.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU SEBUT DIRIMU PEMADAM KEBAKARAN JIKA KAU BAHKAN TIDAK BECUS MENEMUKAN SESEORANG DIDALAM SANA HAH?!"

Jongin berteriak kalut. Air matanya mengalir deras, ia sungguh tidak bisa kehilangan Kyungsoo. Lututnya terasa lemas, lelaki itu terus menggumam nama Kyungsoo dengan gemetar. Dalam hati ia memberontak pada ketakutannya.

 _Tak apa jika kau akan menyerahkan tanganku, kakiku, penglihatanku, pendengaranku, detak pada jantungku sekalipun pada api didalam sana. Hanya saja, bantu aku membawa Kyungsoo keluar, dengan utuh. Tuhan, aku mohon pada belas kasihmu._

Jongin menegakkan lututnya kembali. Ia telah memutuskan untuk bergelut dengan ketakutannya. Detik itu juga lelaki itu masuk kedalam gedung. Memberontak pada penjagaan kuat serta teriakan yang melarang. Jongin membawa kakinya masuk kedalam pintu utama, membiarkan tubuhnya merasakan hawa panas dengan teramat. Nafasnya mulai tersengal antara ketakutan dan asap yang mulai memenuhi rongga paru-parunya. Manik elang Jongin menjelajah seluruh sudut, semuanya telah dipenuhi api serta kelabu asap tebal. Tubuhnya seketika melepas, potongan kejadian masa lalu kembali memenuhi ruang kosong pada otaknya. Jongin merosot, berjongkok diantara ganas api.

 _Mata biru Kyungsoo. Surai merahnya. Bibir ranum lelaki itu. Suara berat miliknya. Hidung bangir berpadu dengan bulu pada kelopaknya. Bagaimana lelaki itu menjadi karya tuhan yang terindah._

 _Jongin harus menemukan Kyungsoo._

Tubuhnya kembali menegak. Lutut Jongin menuntun kakinya melangkah lebar menyusuri ruangan. Suaranya gemetar tak berhenti meneriaki nama Kyungsoo. beribu harap Kyungsoo ucap dalam hati untuk keselamatan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu menapaki lantai marmer yang mulai menghitam, berkali-kali lengannya menyambar kayu yang menjadi lapuk karena api. Kakinya terus melangkah semakin kedalam, tak dihiraukan hangus pada bagian bawah kemejanya atau kakinya yang semakin melemas.

Samar-samar Jongin melihat sosok lain ditengah api sedang mendekat. Perlahan sosok itu berlari setengah kencang ke arahnya. Dapat Jongin lihat, tangan orang itu terluka parah. Ia menggunakan jaket untuk melindungi diri dari ganasnya api. Sedikit banyak Jongin melihat surai itu sama merahnya dengan api. Mata Jongin melebar, ia lupa pada lututnya yang lemas. Lelaki itu melupakan ganasnya api yang siap melumat keduanya sampai habis. Tak apa jika saja hawa panas menelannya saat ini, asalkan ia tetap bersama dengan sosok yang kini sedang tertatih ke arahnya. Sungguh, tidak masalah untuk Jongin.

"JONGIN! BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!"

Air mata Jongin meleleh. _Mata biru Kyungsoo. Surai merahnya. Bibir ranum lelaki itu. Suara berat miliknya. Hidung bangir berpadu dengan bulu pada kelopaknya._ Ia sungguh bisa melihatnya saat ini. Tak apa jika waktu berhenti sekarang. Ia sungguh rela tuhan mengambil semua waktunya, semua miliknya, semua harapnya asal Jongin terus bisa melihat semua perpaduan pada wajah Kyungsoo.

"kupikir aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi Kyungsoo"

Manik Kyungsoo melembut. Ia kembali melihat Jongin pada titik terlemahnya. Lelaki itu banyak berkeringat, sebagian kemejanya hangus dan matanya merah berair.

"tidak Jongin, kau akan terus melihatku, panggil namaku dengan begitu aku pasti datang padamu"

"sedari tadi aku meneriaki namamu, dan kau tidak juga datang"

"maafkan aku, tidak akan ku ulangi. Ayo Jongin, kita keluar dari sini"

Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Jongin, ia tersentak begitu menyadari tangan milik Jongin gemetar hebat. Lelaki itu menatap kedua iris Jongin dalam. Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohan lelaki ini masuk kedalam ketakutannya sendiri.

"dengarkan aku Jongin, kita harus keluar dari sini. Mengerti?

Kali ini otak lamban Jongin beroperasi dengan cepat. Ia tersenyum lebar sebelum setelahnya mengangguk mantap. Tidak ada yang tau apakah mereka akan selamat atau malah terlumat habis oleh api. Hanya saja, mereka sungguh tidak peduli. Selama tangan terus bertautan seperti ini, keduanya tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

* * *

Keduanya berbaring berhadapan pada ranjang rumah sakit. Ini sudah dua hari berlalu setelah kejadian. Mereka keluar dari kebakaran gedung dengan selamat, keduanya langsung tak sadarkan diri kemudian dirawat dirumah sakit. Ada dua ranjang didalam kamar, pagi itu mereka masih berada pada ranjang masing-masing. Sampai muncul niat dari Kyungsoo untuk mengusik wajah tidur Jongin. Entah Kyungsoo yang naik keatas ranjang Jongin, atau malah Jongin yang menarik Kyungsoo berbaring disampingnya.

"bagaimana bisa ada mahasiswa kedokteran yang bodoh sepertimu?"

"hei, apa maksudmu?"

"kau takut pada api Jongin, bagaimana bisa kau masuk kedalam sana"

Hening melingkupi mereka selama beberapa menit. Jongin begitu tenang hanya dengan melihat Kyungsoo sedekat ini. Manik lelaki itu kini menjadi kelam berbinar teduh, menghantarkan senyawa bahagia untuk setiap sendi pada tubuhnya. Sementara Kyungsoo, lelaki itu merasa merasa senyum Jongin mengalahkan terangnya matahari pagi atau redup cahaya pada rasi bintang ketika kelabu bersemayam pada langit.

"kehilanganmu adalah yang paling menakutkan bagiku"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Ia merasa begitu berharga bagi Jongin. Bagaimana lelaki itu mencoba memberontak atas ketakutannya demi mencari Kyungsoo didalam gedung berapi.

"hei, apa kau akan seperti ini juga pada pasienmu besok?"

"oh, apakah kau ingin aku menjadi dokter pribadimu saja?"

"apakah bisa seperti itu?"

"tentu saja, lalu kau harus menjadi pengacara pribadiku"

"apa-apaan kau!"

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Bagi Jongin, saat ini ketakutan utamanya bukan api. Kehilangan Kyungsoo adalah phobia utama bagi Jongin. Lelaki itu berulang kali mengucap syukur pada tuhan tatkala masih bisa melihat wajah tidur Kyungsoo disampingnya saat pertama Jongin membuka mata dua hari yang lalu. Untuk hari-hari selanjutnya, Jongin akan terus mengucap syukur pada tuhan setiap wajah lelaki itu berhasil membuatnya bahagia.

* * *

"Kyungsoo bagaimana jika kau pindah kampus saja?"

Kyungsoo berhenti mengunyah, maniknya datar menatap Jongin. Ini sudah kesepuluh kali Jongin memintanya untuk pindah kampus. Saat ini mereka mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama. Gedung perkuliahan Kyungsoo sedang dalam proses perbaikan sejak kebakaran tiga minggu yang lalu. Hanya gedung bagian kanan yang terbakar, jadi masih banyak ruang dalam gedung yang bisa digunakan dengan baik untuk proses belajar. Jadi, untuk apa Kyungsoo harus pindah kampus?

"bagaimana jika gedung ini terbakar lagi?"

"jangan bodoh Jongin, bagaimana bisa aku pindah kampus, kau pikir ini sekolah jadi kau bisa pindah seenaknya?"

"hei, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu"

Sedari tadi Jongin hanya mengaduk makanannya malas. Lelaki itu memiliki banyak jadwal praktek hari ini. Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin makan bersama agar memastikan lelaki itu makan dengan benar, bukan hanya mengaduk makanannya tanpa hasrat.

"jika kau menghabiskan makananmu, setiap selesai kelas aku akan langsung pulang, mengerjakan tugasku diluar kampus, mencari buku pada perpustakaan kota dan sebisa mungkin aku akan membawamu ketika aku memiliki urusan lain dikampus selain kelasku. Bagaimana?"

Mata Jongin berbinar secerah matahari. Lelaki itu tersenyum puas kemudian memasukan sesendok besar isi piringnya kedalam mulut. Terus seperti itu sampai tak bersisa.

Baru saja Jongin akan menyeruput isi gelasnya, seorang gadis mendatangi meja mereka. Rambutnya pirang sepanjang bahu. Kulitnya putih dan matanya besar berbinar ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan suapan terakhirnya. Gadis itu malu-malu membawa sebuah buku besar yang Jongin yakini hanya sebagai perantara agar ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kyungsoo. Ketika Jongin mengalihkan pandangan kesekitar, ia baru menyadari beberapa pasang mata memandang kagum kearah Kyungsoo. Entah itu gadis yang menatap kagum pada wajahnya, atau para lelaki yang terus memandangi bagian bawah Kyungsoo. Ah, Jongin meyakini rumah makan ini berisi orang-orang mesum.

"Ah, Marin- _ssi_. ada apa?

Jongin melihat gadis itu berusaha menerjab genit kearah Kyungsoo. Ia merasa sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Apa-apaan wanita jaman sekarang, dimana harga diri mereka. Harusnya lelaki yang duluan mendekati, bukannya wanita.

"aku kesulitan dalam mengerjakan tugas. Um, bisakah kita mengerjakan bersama?"

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang menimang permintaan si gadis, sebelum akhirnya ia merapikan isi tasnya dan menghabiskan minumannya dengan cepat.

"Jongin, aku akan mengerjakan tugasku, kau bayar makanannya ya!"

"hei hei, mau kemana kau?"

"bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan mengerjakan tugasku? Ah, Marin- _ssi_ kenalkan. Ini Jongin, di— temanku. Ya, temanku"

Jongin hanya melongo menatap kepergian Kyungsoo. Teman dia bilang? Hey, apa yang mereka lakukan setiap malam adalah melumat bibir satu dengan lain, hampir sering tidur bersama sampai saling bertukar pakaian, bahkan dalaman. Setelah semuanya, Kyungsoo masih menyebutnya— teman?

* * *

Jika saja malam ini Kyungsoo tidak sedang menunggu Jongin pulang, ia pasti sudah bergumul dengan mimpi manisnya. Jongin akan pulang lebih dari tengah malam setiap ada jadwal praktek. Menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran memang menyulitkan.

Kyungsoo segera bergegas keluar ruang tengah ketika mendengar pintu apartemen dibuka. Menampilkan Jongin dengan wajah lelah. Lelaki itu menatap Kyungsoo sebentar kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang terdiam heran. Jongin mengambil minuman dingin kemudian merebahkan diri di sofa nyaman. Ia mengganti acara televisi berulang kali, masih dengan mengabaikan lelaki lainnya. Kyungsoo dengan kalem mendudukan dirinya disamping Jongin. Lelaki bersurai merah itu memperhatikan setiap lekuk kelelahan pada wajah tampan disebelahnya.

"apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"tidak ada"

Jongin menjawab dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat sampai Kyungsoo tidak sempat berpikir percakapan apalagi yang kiranya dapat menarik perhatian Jongin.

"jadi, bagaimana praktekmu hari ini?"

"baik-baik saja"

Ah, baiklah. Kyungsoo menyerah. Apapun itu, ia lelah. Seharian ini Kyungsoo berkutat dengan tugas, ia telah mencari Jongin setelah selesai dengan tugasnya namun tak ditemukannya batang hidung lelaki itu. Ditambah besok adalah hari praktek persidangannya yang pertama. Ia butuh istirahat. Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya berucap

"apa kau tidak lelah? Aku begitu lelah hari ini, mau tidur bersama?"

Terlihat Jongin mengadahkan kepalanya kelangit. Ia sungguh ingin marah pada Kyungsoo. Namun, niatnya menguap begitu saja ketika melihat wajah lelah lelaki itu. Lagi pula siapa yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk jurusan hukum dan harus menghafal semua pasal tidak penting itu.

"aku keberatan ketika kau menganggapku hanya sebagai seorang teman"

"ha?"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyungsoo untuk mencerna kalimat Jongin. Begitu otaknya mengarahkan pada kejadian tadi siang, Kyungsoo mengerti.

"jadi, karena itu kau mendiamkanku? Tidak mengangkat telfon dan pesanku seharian ini? bahkan terakhir kau mematikan ponselmu? Kau tau, semalaman tadi aku mencarimu sebelum akhirnya aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pulang! Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap kekanakan?"

Jongin tertegun. Ia sadar beberapa kali Kyungsoo menelfon dan mengirim pesan teks padanya, namun tak indahkan sama sekali oleh Jongin. Lelaki itu terlalu sibuk bergumul dengan kemarahan.

"aku takut kau terlalu sibuk dengan praktekmu dan lupa dengan cara makan, aku mencarimu semalaman, menunggumu sampai pagi dan kau mendiamkanku!"

"tidak Kyungsoo, maafkan aku"

Kyungsoo mengusap wajah kasar. Ia sungguh tidak bermaksud menjadi marah. Lelaki itu hanya sedang lelah. Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati Jongin menatapnya dengan sendu. Senyum Kyungsoo merekah, mau bagaimanapun wajah sendu Jongin adalah yang terburuk untuknya. Ia membawa Jongin kedalam pelukan. Sepertinya Kyungsoo memang sedang merindukan Jongin.

"lagipula Jongin, kita ini— memang hanya teman bukan?"

Jongin menarik diri dari Kyungsoo. Ia menatap sebal lawan bicaranya. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo menyebut dirinya teman sementara lelaki itu mengatakan ia begitu mencintai Jongin setiap waktu.

"apa maksudmu dengan kita ini hanya teman!"

"lalu, apa maksudmu dengan kita ini bukan teman?"

"hubungan kita lebih dari teman, kita ini— Ah, aku tidak tau. Aku benci ketika gadis-gadis itu memandangmu penuh kagum, cara mereka mengerlingkan mata kepadamu sungguh menjijikan. Aku benci ketika para lelaki itu memperhatikan bokongmu ketika berjalan, mereka melihatmu penuh birahi. Apa kau sadar selalu ditatap seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo menerjab pelan. Ia bukan tidak sadar untuk menyadari beberapa orang yang menaruh suka padanya. Bahkan setiap hari Kyungsoo selalu mendapat banyak surat cinta yang berbeda, dilokernya atau pada tas hitam kesayangannya. Tentu saja tanpa sepetahuan Jongin. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo sungguh tidak pernah mengambil pusing hal tersebut. Serupa malaikat pun sosok yang sedang menyukainya, lelaki itu hanya akan menyukai Jongin. Tidak, Kyungsoo hanya mencintai Jongin. Jongin dengan senyum secerah matahari.

"lalu, kau sendiri apa? Kita ini memang belum membicarakan ikatan apapun"

Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Kemanapun asal bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah muda pada pipi. Berandal cilik ini, bagaimana bisa ia tersipu setelah menuntut suatu kejelasan seperti seorang gadis.

"aku menyukaimu, kau menyukaiku. Apa ini belum cukup?"

"Cih—"

Jongin mengerling nakal, ia menyenggol pelan lengan lelaki lainnya. Lelaki itu tertawa keras sebelum setelahnya mengusak surai merah Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa lelaki berandal seperti Kyungsoo akan bersikap seperti anak gadis.

"apa kau mau kupesankan makan malam romantis lengkap dengan sebucket mawar?"

"Oh, menjijikan Jongin!"

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba mendapati Jongin tergelak tawa. Lelaki itu bahkan memegangi perutnya karena tawa yang kian tanpa henti. Kyungsoo tersenyum perlahan dibuatnya. Bahagia memang menular lewat orang tersayang bukan.

"ah, baiklah-baiklah. Kyungsoo, ayo kita menjadi sepasang kekasih"

* * *

"katakan padaku, apa kau akan memamerkan ku sebagai kekasihmu pada orang-orang itu?"

"apa untungnya untukku ketika aku memamerkanmu sebagai kekasihku pada mereka?"

"tentu saja mereka akan iri, aku adalah calon dokter, sungguh mengagumkan bukan memiliki kekasih sepertiku!"

"kau menggelikan!"

Mereka tergelak bersama. Dibawah cahaya purnama yang sebagiannya tertutup oleh kabut awan malam. Keduanya bergumul pada selimut yang sama. Saling berhadapan dan menghangatkan.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau inginkan dihari kelulusanmu besok?"

"aku ingin kau"

"kau sudah mendapatkannya _sweetheart_ "

" _you are so cheesy, and stopped calling me like that"_

Jongin tersenyum. Lelaki itu menangkup pipi halus Kyungsoo, menyibak surai yang menutup dahinya dengan lembut. Telunjuknya menusuri wajah itu dari dahi, turun hingga hidung runcingnya sampai jatuh pada bibir ranum Kyungsoo.

Tangan Jongin mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dari balik selimut, memainkan jemarinya sampai kedua tangan itu saling bertautan.

"Kyungsoo"

"hmm"

Lelaki itu membebaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu kemudian menarik tangan pucat Kyungsoo ke udara.

"kau pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa—"

Jongin menggambar lingkaran kecil diatas tangan Kyungsoo yang mengambang diudara.

"ini aku—"

Setelahnya Jongin menggambar lingkaran besar melingkupi lingkaran kecil yang sebelumnya telah digambarnya. Persis seperti gambar Kyungsoo saat mereka masih tinggal diasrama.

"dan ini kau. Kau bilang, aku adalah porosmu. Apakah masih berlaku?"

"ya. Kau adalah porosku Jongin"

Jongin menatap lama telapak tangan Kyungsoo. Seolah ia benar-benar meihat ada dua lingkaran bersemayam pada telapak Kyungsoo.

"jika aku adalah porosmu. Maka kau, adalah semesta untukku Kyungsoo."

Sekali lagi, Jongin menusuri lingkaran besar pada telapak Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo ikut melihat telapak tangannya diudara.

"Ini. kau adalah semesta untukku. Tempatku hidup, tempatku berteduh, tempatku bergantung. Aku akan terus hidup didalam lingkaran ini. Aku tidak akan berani untuk keluar batas, karena kau adalah batasku. Duniaku. Semesta untukku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan binar yang luar biasa. Bersama dengan sayup cahaya bulan, senyum Kyungsoo terpancar begitu menenangkan. Ketika Jongin beranggapan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah keseluruhan batasnya. Maka Kyungsoo memutuskan Jongin adalah tempatnya berputar.

"ketika kau menyatakanku sebagai sebuah poros, saat itu kesadaranku berkuasa. Kau adalah semesta"

"ketika kau memutuskan menjadikanku sebagai semestamu, maka secara sadar aku akan terus berputar dengan kau sebagai porosku"

"aku mencintaimu _baby_ "

"aku lebih mencintaimu tampan"

-END-

"Hey Kyungsoo apa ceritanya sudah berakhir? Kenapa cepat sekali"

"sepertinya begitu. Suruh saja dia membuatkan lagi cerita tentang kita"

"baiklah, tapi aku merasa tidak cocok menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran"

"tentu saja, wajah bodoh sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi dokter. Kau akan membunuh semua pasienmu bahkan sebelum menyentuh mereka"

"Sial"

Halooo temen-temen:))

Aku sudah berpikir untuk memperpanjang cerita ini, sungguh! Cuma aku takut kalau kalau ceritanya semakin kemana-mana:(

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah mampir dan menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ini, maafkan aku karena ceritanya harus berakhir dengan cepat:( Terimakasih juga buat temen temen yang sudah memberi review hihi, aku senang sekalii, terimakasih banyak! :*

Sampai bertemu dicerita selanjutnya, See you!


End file.
